Postparty depression?
by ohspencermyspencer
Summary: Story prompt for IKY'dU Community Round #8.  Prompt:  Sunday Morning.  Dealing with the morning after.  Hello Crack!fic! Absolutely no redeeming value whatsoever.  Don't own.  At all.  SLASH  H/R pairing.


Written for The IKY'dU Blog - Hotch/Reid Writing Challenge: Round #8  
Blog Link: ./  
Pen Name: ohspencermyspencer  
Title: "Post-party Depression?"  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Prompt: Sunday Morning

**AN: THIS IS PRETTY OUT OF CHARACTER FOR OUR BOYS. I ALMOST DIDN'T POST B/C IT GOT GOT AWAY FROM ME. IT STARTED OUT AS ONE THING AND WOUND UP ANOTHER THING AND I WASN'T TERRIBLY PLEASED W/ IT. I WAS HAVING POV ISSUES.**

**MEH. HERE IT IS ANYWAY. :)**

It was Sunday morning at the Hotchner-Reid household. There was NOTHING going on. Had you been there on Saturday night, however, you wouldn't have believed it was the same place.

On Sunday morning, there was a lamp knocked on the floor. Bric-a-brac lay on the shelves completely askew. Half a glass of Zinfandel was balanced precariously on the back of the recliner. There was evidence of a blender/ice catastrophe in the kitchen. There was a picture of Erin Strauss pinned to the dartboard. Indeed, the signs of a post-party apocalypse were all around the house.

Inside the Master bedroom two men were sprawled across the bed. Co-workers, friends, partners and lovers Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid. They were both snoring. Aaron had his hand on Spencer's ass. Spencer had a Twizzler stuck to his face. They lay pretty much where they passed out Saturday night. This does not promise to be a peaceful Sunday morning.

Aaron was the first to break the silence.

"Oh my God! Jesus! My head hurts so bad my eyes feel like they're gonna pop out!"

"Aaron, please don't scream like that " his bed partner whispered. For his part, Spencer was crawling and making a beeline to Hotch's side to lay down with him and bury his head in Aaron's chest. Hotch peeled the Twizzler off Reid's face tossed it aside. The lovers gently kissed and breathed in each other for a minute, if nothing else to verify the other was okay. They curled up against each other tightly and held on. Spencer spoke first.

"I feel like there are hamsters on a wheel in my brain." Aaron nodded knowingly.

"I feel like somebody tried to staple my tongue to my teeth." Spencer shuddered.

"What happened to us Aaron?"

"We had a party, dearest"

"That was one hell of a party!" Aaron chuckled in agreement.

"Yeah it was. Let's never do that again. I'm too old for this shit!"

"Me too." sighed Spencer. The older man moved his head to stare at the younger. Reid blinked and stared back.

"What?" Spencer said. Hotch smiled and kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

"What did I have on the side of my head?"

"Oh, you don't remember? Right after we packed everybody into Taxis, you decided to get all sexy and attempted to seduce me by performing fellatio on a Twizzler"

"Oh my God!" Spencer moaned. "Damn Penelope and her Jello shots! Then what did I do?"

"You passed out. I put you in bed and pretty much passed out myself."

Eventually, the pair got up and took turns in the bathroom and retreated back to the sanctuary of their bed, wrapping themselves around each other and pulling the cover over their heads. They went back to sleep. Late morning found the lovers waking slowly to gentle body caresses and lazy kisses.

Aaron rolled them over until he was lying on top of Reid. They looked into each others eyes and shared more soft kisses. Aaron ran his fingers through Reid's hair, which he was still getting used to being short. The shorter hair accentuated his graceful neck and all Hotch wanted to do when he looked at his neck now was put his lips all over it.

"I love you, Spencer." Reid smiled softly up at Aaron.

"I love you, too Aaron"

"Aaron?"

"Uh-huh"

"We have to get up sometime and start to clean up the house." Aaron sighed and looked down at Spencer.

"Buzzkill." Aaron began to lick the other man's collarbone.

"Yeah, yeah baby I get that but-" The younger man shivered under his lovers touch and lips**. **He tried to keep talking. "-but we gotta-" Aaron interrupted.

"No, we don't gotta. I don't want to let you out of this bed until I've had my way with you three or four times." Reid raised an eyebrow.

"Three or four times?" Spencer began. "That would be quite an achievement!" Aaron began nibbling at his neck. Spencer groaned. "Imagine me trying to walk into work tomorrow after THAT performance!" Spencer groaned again as Aaron licked his Adam's Apple.

"Hotch, honey, we need to do this now! How about this? We clean for an hour. I'll make us grilled cheese sandwiches. We get back in bed and you can fuck me ten ways from Sunday. How's that?"

Aaron contemplated that for a minute, smiled and reluctantly agreed.

"I don't know what it is" Aaron began. "but there's something about you that makes me act like a teenager" The pair got out of bed. Hotch continued. "You make me want to lock us away from the world, tell everyone to fuck off he's mine and ravish you continually." Spencer kissed his lover on the cheek and hugged him.

"I don't know what it is about me that makes you feel like that, but I'm very thankful for it."

The pair joined hands and walked out of the bedroom together.

Then.

"HOLY SHIT! SPENCER! HAVE YOU SEEN THE KITCHEN?"


End file.
